gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrLVD
This user has moved to the Grand Theft Wiki. Inquiries are to be done there. Moved Grand Theft Wiki has moved to GrandTheftWiki.com. This was a decision made by the whole community for a wide range of reasons. Unfortunately, Wikia took it upon themselves to ban GTW's staff from this site and all of Wikia, and keep this site open as a copy of Grand Theft Wiki. Even though Grand Theft Wiki had the backing of the community to move, Wikia are pretending it never happened so that they can continue to earn money on the adverts that this community hates so much. They have thrown away their dignity, and lost the respect of the community. Please join us at our new location, and join in the celebration of being free from Wikia's money-driven clutches. You can contact me either here or on my GTW talk page. MrLVD ---- ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Sentinel page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 06:12, April 29, 2011 Stop adding links to the other webiste or you will be blocked. Tom Talk 10:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I have nothing to do with that, i revert vandalism, help the users and do maintenance work, obviously WikisEditor, the guy copying pages, whould have linked back to the Grand Theft Wiki but he didn't and he has been punished for that. I've already discussed all this with Gboyers. And the thing i warned you about earlier is because those pages were not copied, they were already here. Tom Talk 10:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :One last thing, the issue has been resolved, we don't need another user getting involved, leave that to the staff of each site. Tom Talk 10:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom, just for your information, I AM a staff member.--MrLVD 05:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) On the Grand Theft wiki? -- Ilan xd 11:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, on Grand Theft Wiki.--MrLVD 12:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) What is your username there? -- `Ilan xd 13:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh! You're Mr Lance Vance Dance! -- Ilan xd 13:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) WikisEditor Hey MrLVD. I don't know why WikisEditor thought it was alright to plagiarize from grandtheftwiki. I think it might have been some sort of failure on his part to understand, because he'd plagiarize, Gboyers would complain to Wikia Staff, they'd delete the plagiarism, WikisEditor would insist that he'd done nothing wrong ever and then do it again. They finally took his staff rights away. Once he lost his staff rights he quit editing GTAWikia all together. A few months later he was globally blocked, I don't know what he did. I didn't actually become an administrator in time to deal with WikisEditor. I didn't start editing here until June 2011, he was gone before then. I take plagiarism very seriously and would never tolerate anyone here plagiarizing grandtheftwiki or any other wiki and I delete plagiarized content as soon as I see it. If you (or anyone else from grandtheftwiki) sees any let me know and I'll deal with it immediately. Jeff (talk| ) 16:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :All the articles you marked for deletion as being plagiarized have been edited to remove the plagiarism, and the plagiarism itself has been revision-deleted. Jeff (talk| ) 19:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply No. Tom Talk 09:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wikia don't allow that option, I don't know why. Tom Talk 16:29, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :They said at the time that Monaco had become "prohibitively expensive" to run. Jeff (talk| ) 17:33, November 24, 2011 (UTC) 4th Hale What is your interest in that user? Why do you keep asking about him? Jeff (talk| ) 06:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm just curious on how he is being a persistent menace on Wikia and why information on him is being held back from me. I am curious because that may explain his hatred towards Wikia and his habit of only editing people's talk pages on GTW and always talking about how bad WIkia is and that on people's talk pages on GTW.--MrLVD 06:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, if you guys just answered the question "what did he do to be branded as a pest" then the discussion would have been closed and I wouldn't have needed to ask any more questions.--MrLVD 07:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :OK that's a fair answer, but I warn you this is a long story, it'll take me a while to type. Incoming. Jeff (talk| ) 07:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. I won't mind.--MrLVD 07:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) 4th hale story 4th Hale is a chronic sockpuppeteer, harasser and "tendentious editor"/drama starter. It all started back on Bully Wiki in late 2009 when he was still editing as Goodfellas90. I reverted an edit he made, and he logged out of his user account and vandalized my userpage with his IP address. But he regularly forgot to log in and this IP had a lot of contributions, and so I caught him. He went to Mafia Wiki under his Seth Tomasino username and bawled to The Tom, who was trusting and took him at his word that I was brutalizing him and argued with me. While all this was going on he started editing Bully Fanon Wiki, hassling the staff and causing trouble. Bully Wiki and Bully Fanon Wiki shared the same staff. He made a second sockpuppet, Old West, who went to Bully Fanon, deliberately got banned, and then went to Mafia Wiki to join Seth Thomasino and The Tom in talking trash about Bully Wiki. Then he started using IP addresses to beg the Wikia Staff on Community Central to delete Bully Fanon Wiki entirely. And then he messed up and did something that proved to Tom that he was, in fact, the guy who'd vandalized my talk page and that he'd been manipulating Tom and abusing his trust and playing him against us for his own amusement for a few months. He made an edit with the IP that had first vandalized my userpage admitting that he was the guy operating it. Then everything was quiet for a while. He made a new account, The Quiet Man, then had it renamed to 4th Hale. He always had the curious habit of spending 95% of his editing time at any wiki he edited on schmoozing on talk pages rather than actually editing the content, but he seemed to be keeping his nose clean. We were just about ready to consider him reformed. For whatever reason he seemed to love hearing the story of Mizu101, an editor who'd also gotten blocked on Bully Wiki. Then an editor named Mizu101 started editing Bully Fanon Wiki abruptly. And then suddenly Mizu101 started claiming that he hadn't been editing, that somehow 4th Hale had gotten in control of his account. Turns out that 4th Hale had gone to one of the newer Wikia Staff guys and claimed that he was Mizu101 but he'd lost the password to the account, and Timothy Q gave it to him. Real Mizu101 was able to reset the password and reclaim the account, 4th Hale's stunt was caught by checkuser, and he was banned all across Wikia. He then went to Grand Theft Wiki and assumed the identity of Mizu101, right down to copying the signature and userpage to the last detail. You probably saw that on Gboyers talk page, how I saw this and went to the real Mizu and told him about it and Gboyers renamed him to 4th Hale. 4th Hale is addicted to wikidrama, basically. At his best he schmoozes on talk pages without contributing anything, but at his worst he tries to instigate drama. The reason I was suspicious of your asking was because being very quizzical about old drama was because that was one of 4th Hale's trademark behaviors. Hope this explanation is adequate. Jeff (talk| ) 07:20, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey McJeff, thanks for giving me the story of 4th Hale. This story now explains to me how and why he hated Wikia so much and why he always edited on peoples talk pages, but never the actual content pages of the wiki he was active on.--MrLVD 07:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Bunny Since I saw you were asking about that, here's the story there. Bunnyjoke applied to be an administrator on GTAWiki and I voted no. However four other people voted 'yes', which put him above the 70% Yes requirement and so he became an administrator. But he didn't like the way I'd said no to him. My views on administrator ship are that admins should be pretty strict. And sometimes I go to far and move from strict to harsh. Several people including Gboyers have called me out on that, and I can honestly say I tried hard to improve on that. But Bunny was one of the ones who had a problem with me, probably the biggest one actually, and every time I did something he thought was too harsh he'd chide me on my talk page for it. There was a big one over a banned user who was illegitimately uploading images of real vehicles and falsely claiming ownership of said images. I deleted them and told said user on his talk page that "I deleted all your images. Yes, all 54 of them" or something similar to that. Bunny thought that even though he was a banned sockpuppeteer, harasser and plagiarizer, I should have been nicer to him and that my message was too gloating in tone. There was also an incident in which he threatened to unblock any editor that I blocked if he felt the block was unfair. Whether he was right or not, is up to you. He probably had a valid point at least. But having a decent point doesn't give you the right to shriek and wail at someone over every single thing they do, which is what he did to me, and why I ended up completely irritated with him. After we'd both been editing for a few months, I got fed up with being the only staff on this wiki that cares about images being named and licensed and edited a nasty remark about it onto my userpage. Bunny immediately started trying to get me de-bureaucrated. When we worked it out, Bunny accused Dan of trying to cover for me and being involved in some sort of conspiracy, and after he called Dan a liar I blocked him for 24 hours for incivility. I also removed his admin bit for the duration of the block, but gave it back to him. As soon as the block expired, however, he announced his retirement and removed his name from the staff page. Jeff (talk| ) 07:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey McJeff, thanks for giving me the story of Bunny. This story now explains to me why he seemed to be so pleased about your departure and why he was acting all hostile and that towards you. And McJeff, I thank you for explaining to me two stories that the other GTA Wiki staff would refuse to tell me. It helped give me a greater understanding of issues I previously didn't understand or know about.--MrLVD 08:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction I didn't know of that pages existence, it has now been deleted. The fan fiction ban just means no main page article fan fiction, all the fan fiction that that page links to are name something like "User:Carl Johnson/The Untold Stories", so they aren't main pages they are just expanded userpages. Tom Talk 12:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC)